hellfirefandomcom-20200213-history
Chat Rules
NOTICE: HellFire Wiki Chat is supposed to be made for users to interact with each other and discuss about the game to ensure a fun and hospitable environment. Moderators, Administrators, and Users are NOT allowed to ask another users for their private information (passwords, age, name, addresses). This is a violation of the Wikia TOU. Doing so will result in an immediate kick from chat. We are not the police. We must abide by Wikia's TOU, but we are not the bully patrol. Do not harass people or try to trick them into revealing any personal information. You will have your chat privileges taken away. Harrasments Harassing and / annoying any other member of chat will result in a kick. If done multiple times, user will be banned for 2 weeks. Languages & Swear Words The members using the chat are required to use the English language, preferably. Warnings will be given, but if the user shows no intention to use the english language at all, then the Moderator present may chose to kick or ban the user. Only censored swear words are allowed (Eg. F*#k, B*#ch, etc...), however users are not allowed to use them extensively. Excessive use of swear words will result in 1 month ban. Links Do not post links of violent, sexual, and offensive content. Doing so will result in a one week ban. Roleplay Excessive roleplay in the main channel is prohibited. This includes acting as if you were a fictional character, famous celebrity, etc. Punishment for roleplay is two kicks followed by a two hour ban that does not increase with each iteration of the situation. Roleplay in PM (private message) is allowed. Mini-modding Acting as if you were a moderator is not tolerated, threatening action against a user if they continue is what is considered mini-modding. Users are highly discouraged from doing this and can be kicked for it. It is, however, acceptable to remind users of the rules they may be in violation of in case they were not aware. Capital Letters Excessive use of capital letters in main channel is not allowed. Spamming Spamming on the main channel is not allowed under any circumstances and for any reason whatsoever. There are several types of spam which will be covered below. Types of Spam * Stretching :* Definition ::* More than 10 repeating characters in a row. :* Punishment ::# Kick ::# Kick ::# 2 hour to 3 day ban (incrementing) :* Exceptions ::# Malicious and serious multi-line spam. :::* 3 days ban (incrementing) * Wall :* Definition ::* Posting multiple full lines of text repeatedly. :* Punishment ::# Warning ::# Kick ::# Kick ::# 1 day ban (non-incrementing) :* Exceptions ::# None * Emote :* Definition ::* Using an excessive amount of emoticons in chat. :* Punishment ::# Warning ::# Kick ::# 2 hour ban (non-incrementing) :* Exceptions ::# None Sock Puppetry Sock Puppetry is not allowed and is against the Wikia TOU. This is when a user uses more than one wikia account. On report, it will be an immediate two week ban. Scamming. Any sight / reports of scamming will result in an immediate 12 months ban. Notification After a user is banned from chat, the banning moderator is required to leave a message on the users talkpage stating why they were banned, for how long, and if the moderator wishes more information on the offense. Included with a ban is a summary that will show up in your contributions. A moderator is required to give a brief summary of what you did wrong. This includes what rules you broke and how.